Not Everyone Sides With the Good Guys
by Majin Magus
Summary: Want to read a Mario fic with the Koopalings in it? So do I, and that's why I wrote this. *changes to movie-trailer-preview-guy voice* In this titantic clash of superpowers, who will come off victorious? Can the Mario Bros defeat Bowser once and for all?
1. Default Chapter Title

Not Everyone Sides With the Good Guys

# Majin Magus

During Science, Kevin and Rachel had been assigned to work together on a project, but since everyone just relaxed, they did too. It was the last day of school before winter break, after all.

For the first few moments, they did their work in an awkward silence. Rachel knew Kevin liked her, and he knew she knew. After a few moments, however, Rachel became bored and started to draw on the back of her notebook. Kevin worked for a bit longer before he leaned over across the table to watch her.

"That's good," he remarked, looking at the chibis she had been drawing. They were comically whacking each other on the head and prancing around in a crazed manner, for some had their hair on fire.

Rachel sighed. She was used to praise for her drawings from everyone.

"No, they suck."

Kevin blinked. "No…they're really good. I couldn't do that."

Rachel stared into his eyes. "See, they suck because compared to what others can do. Great artists or manga writers, they're all better than me," she explained.

At that moment the bell rang, and everyone got up. Noise and babble immediately broke out and everyone slid out of the room. Rachel walked off to her locker by herself, as usual. 

Kevin watched her go. His locker was about ten down from hers, so then he moved, walking slowly as he passed her. She was about Five feet Eight, and she was a bit above the other eighth-graders. Her eyes were (as usual with my fanfic chars) icy blue, and her hair was a brownish blonde.

Rachel knew Kevin was behind her. She pictured him. He was a few inches taller than her. His eyes were brown, and his hair was short and stuck out in the front. She slammed her locker shut and turned to the short, tiny windows next to her locker. 

Thousands of tiny snowflakes drifted down from the gray sky. There was three inches of snow on the ground already, and more was gathering with every passing moment. A few small children were playing in their yarn across the street, having a snowball fight. Of course, their aim was terrible so it wasn't very entertaining. 

Rachel sighed and stared at her reflection in the glass. Everything in life seemed so planned. As a child, you went to school and as an adult you worked. That was it. Boring. 

That's why RPGs sell so well. People imagine themselves escaping into other worlds: other beautiful, glorious worlds where life has meaning and can be determined by each individual.

"Hey." 

Rachel turned, jolted out of her thoughts. Kevin was behind her, grinning slightly. He had his book bag and coat, as did everyone else. After all, in five minutes, two weeks off of school would come.

"What?" she asked, opening her locker to grab her coat and book bag. 

"Wanna walk home with me?" Kevin asked.

"Okay, whatever," Rachel replied, her voice muffled as she pulled her Starter jacket over her head. She put on her gloves, which were waterproof, perfect for snowball throwing. 

Just then the bell rang. Every student in the school bustled to get out of the school as fast as possible. Shoulders brushed together as three people at a time tried to get down the narrow stairwell. 

Once outside, Kevin had to jog a bit to keep up with Rachel's quick pace. As they walked in silence, snow fell from the sky, equally silent. 

"Um…so…" Kevin ventured, trying to stir up a conversation.

Rachel glanced at him for a second, and then spoke. "Did you see, in History, how Justin put our teacher's name for one of the answers on the quiz?" she asked, "and how he got in big trouble for it?"

"Yeah, that was funny. Our teacher's a moron." Kevin laughed, remembering the moment. 

As they fell silent again, they continued down the snow-covered sidewalk. Some kids ran down the street, pelting each other with snowballs. Something slipped out of one of their pockets, and fell onto a sewer grate. Oblivious to he just lost, the kid ran on with his friends. 

"Hey!!" Rachel yelled. "You dropped something!" After all the kids did was keep running, she walked out to the sewer grate and picked up the thing. The object was a small key. 

Kevin walked out to her in the middle street. "The kid'll probably come back for the key. Maybe we should just wait here," he suggested.

Rachel examined the key. "Nah, it's too small to be for a door. Must be for a diary or something. Let's just keep going." 

She and Kevin began to walk away, but the grate beneath them opened up and they plunged into the sewers.

"What the…?" Rachel tried to yell, but she closed her mouth as she landed in the dirty sewer water. The water was rushing at a rapid rate, and she and Kevin were swept away in the water.

Kevin and Rachel were in water that was about seven feet deep, and the tunnel itself was ten feet in diameter. The water was rushing on at ten miles an hour.

"Just hang on!!" Kevin yelled, trying not to swallow any water. He threw his book bag and let Rachel catch the end of it while he held on also. 

Rachel's mind seemed to be slowing everything down. Everything was kinda scary, but fun too. Like a vision in her mind, she knew the tunnel would split into two soon. If she let go, Kevin would be pushed to the right and her to left. 

The girl locked her eyes with Kevin. The color seemed to grow more icy blue than just blue. "See you later," she muttered, letting go of the book bag. She was swept into the left tunnel and Kevin to the right.

And with that, and the exhaustion of trying to stay afloat, Rachel lost consciousness as she fell out as the pipeline ended.

*

Rachel woke to the voices of children snickering. Her head ached a bit, but she forced her eyes open. Someone above her murmured slightly. Rachel could've swore she had heard the voice before…

"A human," someone above her stated simply. 

That voice! She remembered now…from a while ago. The old cartoon she used to watch. She opened her eyes fully.

Standing above her, evil grins on all their faces, were the seven Koopalings from the Super Mario Brothers games.

Rachel practically had to punch herself to keep from smiling with pure happiness. She could live here now. Life could have meaning. And, of course, being anywhere near one of the villains from her favorite games would be so cool.

"Why are you here?" one of them questioned. Rachel recognized him. He was Larry. 

Rachel blinked. "I…I fell into the sewers back home, and then I blacked out," she answered, trying to keep the grin off of her face.

Ludwig stepped forward. "What should we do with her? Dad's not here right now…" he asked of his siblings. Rachel saw his wild blue hair and remembered playing Mario Brothers.

"Let's just take her back to the castle and wait for dad to get back!" Lemmy suggested, walking over to Ludwig's right side. His hair was still made up of multicolored strands, just as Rachel recalled.

Iggy jumped to Ludwig's left side. "Yeah! Dad'll know what to do. And it'll probably be fun, too!" he added, looking like he had just came out of the video game. All the other Koopalings looked the same too.

Ludwig, who seemed to be in charge at the moment, nodded. "Okay. We'll do that. Roy, make sure the girl doesn't escape." 

Roy walked over to Rachel and she stood up, towering over him. "What's your name anyway?" he asked a bit gruffly.

Rachel hesitated. Her name was kind of, well, normal. She never really liked it that much. Maybe she could use a different name for a while, something more interesting. She thought of the little bit of Japanese she had learned. Wait, what was that name she had read in Everworld #9?

"Well?" Roy said.

Rachel looked at his sunglasses. "Uh, Miyuki. My name is Miyuki," she answered, remembering at just the right moment. She liked that Japanese name. But now was not the time. She stood up and started walking next to Roy in silence.

Rachel …uh…Miyuki… felt a bit out of place with coat on, so she pulled it off and stuffed the gloves in the sleeve. She was wearing blue jeans and a long black T-shirt. She looked down at her jeans and gym shoes as she trudged on. The jeans were torn at the left knee for some reason, and her gym shoes were soggy and muddy. 

Kevin…where was he? Had only the pipe she had gone down been a warp pipe? Was he in a hydroelectric dam or …maybe… was he with Mario and Luigi? It really didn't matter, because she could be happy now. Hell, even they killed her; it would be very unique and sort of honorable.

She tried to look at the surroundings, but it just was a big grassy plain with a few item blocks scattered about. The only real geographical feature was the pipeline she had come through. It was sticking out of the ground, and it was a greenish color.

"Get in," Roy commanded, indicating a black pipe. All the other Koopalings had already jumped in. Miyuki stared for a moment, and then lowered herself into the pipe. She slide down, Roy inches behind her. 

Miyuki could barely contain her excitement. Bowser's castle! That would be so cool. She wondered: would it be the castle from the cartoon? Or the one from Super Mario World? Or Mario 3? She would soon now. And oh! to meet Bowser.

*

As it turns out, the castle wasn't like any of those. It reminded her more of Magus's castle from the game Chrono Trigger than anything else. Around the castle patrolled Para-Koopas and Para-Goombas in the air and Goombas and other things on the ground. Also, in the night-black sky crackled bolts of lightning every few seconds. 

As the Koopalings walked past the guards, Roy and Miyuki towards the back, every Goomba stopped to stare at the human. Miyuki knew the only humans they had seen were Mario and Luigi. Some stared in wonder; some in contempt.

"Cool," Miyuki murmured almost inaudibly. They walked down the main hallway towards giant double doors. These colossal gates could only be to Bowser's throne room.

Wendy turned around. "Our dad's back," she said, a grin on her face. She turned to her brothers. 

"Which of you will come to see king dad with me?" she asked, her eyes roving from one to the next. They all averted their gazes from her in a bored fashion. 

The female Koopaling's eyes narrowed. "Lazy brothers!" she hissed. She kicked Larry in the shin and dragged him into the throne room, glaring back at Miyuki for her to follow. It was rather awkward for a human of over five feet in height to obey a Koopaling with a height of about three feet, but Miyuki was determined to have an adventure.

"King Daaaaad!" Wendy cried into the giant hall. The walls were decorated with gold and jewels, and the floor lined with a plush violet carpet. 

The throne itself was gigantic. The armrests were cushioned, and there was a tiny crown and other symbols chiseled into the wall behind the throne. Other details about the throne were impossible to get on the grounds that a huge turtle was currently occupying it.

Miyuki gasped out loud. Bowser. Her eyes traced his form from his flaming red hair to his giant, spiky shell to his clawed feet. He was so cool. The drawings and sketches of him she had seen weren't anything like the real Bowser. The drawings were accurate, yes, but seeing him was just so much better.

Bowser didn't even need to ask Wendy what she wanted. His fierce eyes immediately locked onto Miyuki. He absorbed the details of her form, and then directed his gaze to Wendy.

"Tell me everything," he said gruffly.

As Wendy launched into an account of what happened, Miyuki noticed that the voices of everyone here were just slightly warped of what they had been in the cartoons. A little deeper, a little sharper, but basically the same. One difference, thankfully, was that Bowser's voice was no longer grating like that of the cartoon. It was deeper and richer, much more charming and evil sounding. 

Wendy stopped speaking and Bowser turned his head to look at Miyuki.

"Oh, and she just came here, so I don't think she's with Mario and Luigi," Wendy added, glancing at Miyuki.

Miyuki decided to seize an opportunity. She fell down onto one knee and looked up at Bowser, her bangs hanging down in her face. She was throwing all caution to the wind, acting on blind hope.

"King Bowser, I have heard of the Mario Brothers. But I would rather help you than help them." Miyuki closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "Regardless of what the history that humans have here, I would rather collaborate with you than assist the Mario Brothers in any way."

The girl opened her eyes, and stared right at Bowser. A look of shock was spread across his face. Wendy and Larry appalled as well. Clearly no one ever thought a human would wish this. Miyuki smiled internally. Even if she died now, her wish had been granted; her dream was fulfilled. 

"You…aren't going to side with Mario? With your own kind?" Bowser asked, choking out words from behind his gaping expression. Wendy and Larry stared, waiting for an answer.

Miyuki stood up straight, and held her head high. She swept back her blonde hair, which, by the way, hung one quarter down her torso, and turned her blue eyes to placid.

"No. Appearance means nothing to me. I will always side with you, no matter what the Mario Brothers say. I would rather see them fall than you and your own." Miyuki waited for a response, completely at peace within. 

The other five Koopalings, who had clearly been eavesdropping, came running in and stood beside their father's throne. Ludwig stepped forward.

"Dad, let me see if she's telling the truth," he requested, taking out his wand. Bowser nodded and Ludwig shot a blast of sparkling energy out of his wand and it circled around Miyuki.

The sparkles disappeared and Ludwig verified that Miyuki's word was truth. Bowser turned to her again. 

"What kind of help can you offer us?" Bowser asked.

"I can create plans without clichés and distract the Mario Brothers by going to them. When they're asking me stuff, you can march on in and I'll help you to defeat them," Miyuki said, clearly and without flaw.

Roy snorted. "And what special power do you have?" he asked sarcastically.

Miyuki turned to face him. "I'm not sure. I have always felt something in my veins, inside of me. I knew that someday it would be awakened, but I never knew what it was. If one of you could use your wands and check," she asked, half pleading. She did feel something in her, and she wanted to know what it was. 

Lemmy raised his wand and sent a chain of yellow sparks at Miyuki. The sparks were absorbed into her, and she blinked.

"That should do it, if you really do have something inside of ya," Lemmy said to her.

Miyuki's eyes opened wide. Her veins burned. Her skin blazed. A fire that had long been burned within her, merely embers, burst into flames and obliterated the wall keeping the power in check.

The next thing the girl knew she was crying out with agony and pain. Miyuki let a roar of pain escape her mouth. The fire just awakened hurt. It hurt like hell. 

All the koopas in the room were simply watching with surprise and shock as Miyuki collapsed onto the carpet. A few beads of sweat had formed on her brow, and she looked up at Bowser.

"Thank you," she muttered, pupils dilated. The girl then lost consciousness. 

*

Miyuki woke up later. She was still where she had fallen, but there was no one in room. 

The girl knelt on the carpet and looked at her hands. She held her right hand out away from her and tried to call up whatever was in her. A tiny ball of fire appeared in her palm, and she grinned.

Just then, a crash was heard outside of the room. Miyuki walked carefully to the door and peered out. There were the seven Koopalings, their backs to Miyuki, with Mario and Luigi in front of them.

"We know you are holding a girl captive. Let her go!" Mario yelled at the Koopalings. He looked the same as in the games but he wasn't as cool as Bowser.

Lemmy grinned. "Guess what? She wants to stay here! Ask any of us, or our dad! We all heard it." Mario scoffed at this claim. 

Miyuki thought quickly to herself. She didn't want to just walk out of the room. Might as well use her new power to good use. She summoned up a blaze of fire and pushed it upon the door, yet being careful not to burn the fine wood.

Mario, Luigi, and all the Koopalings turned. Miyuki stepped out of the throne room, making the pupils and irises or her eyes disappear. Every eye opened wide as the girl held out her hands and made fire dance inside her palms. Sweat was running down her face also.

"Good God," Luigi muttered, seeing the raw power Miyuki was brandishing. Mario, however, was not to be intimidated.

"You shouldn't be here, girl. These Koopas are dangerous, come with us and be safe. We can return you to your home," he called to Miyuki. 

Luigi nudged Mario. "Oh, yes, and we found another person, Kevin. You must be Rachel."

Miyuki's eyes burned. "_My name is Miyuki!" she roared. She was controlling the fire so it didn't burn anyone, since it was simply for showmanship._

"And, I do want to stay here. I do not want to go back to my boring home, and I don't want to see that pathetic loser Kevin! I am Miyuki, and I'm staying here!!" Then she called a wall of fire and pushed the Mario Brothers out of the castle without harming them.

The Koopalings stared and Miyuki fell to her knees with the effort used on that fire show. Iggy glanced at Ludwig.

"She says she's gonna stay here, and we know she's telling the truth, but what if she changes her mind?" Iggy asked his smarter brother. Miyuki grinned as her breath came a bit raggedly.

Ludwig considered this. "Pity dad's never around when we need him. Maybe if she took an oath and we used our magic wands to seal it, yeah, then she'd work for us." He grinned.

Miyuki stood. "Very well. As soon as I take your oath, I'll go and distract the Mario Brothers," she said.

Something occurred to Larry. "What about that other human Mario was talking about?" he asked Miyuki. 

Miyuki flinched. "I'll take care of that moron," she snapped to the youngest Koopaling.

*

Later, deep within Bowser's castle in Ludwig's laboratory, Miyuki, Ludwig, and Bowser stood.

"So, let me see if I can…" Ludwig muttered to himself, tapping some keys on a keyboard. His father, meanwhile, was looking at Miyuki a bit worriedly. He had just been coming down the hall to face off with Mario when he saw Miyuki blow them out of the castle.

The laboratory was huge with whirring gadgets and blinking lights all over the place. It was a like a stereotype of a mad scientist's lair. Then again, Ludwig was living out the stereotype from the Cartoon. 

Ludwig turned to Miyuki and Bowser. "Okay, so here's the deal. If I try to encrypt a magic spell from my wand into Miyuki…well, there would be an explosion. Let's leave it at that."

"However, if I make the spell into a tangible thing, then I wouldn't have to toy with the destructive power within Miyuki. Leave, I need to work!" Ludwig snapped, ushering Miyuki and Bowser out of his laboratory.

Outside the laboratory, Bowser turned to Miyuki. He had a serious look on his face. Miyuki smiled openly. He was so cool. Everyone here was cool. So very, very cool.

"You can walk the castle freely, but don't think about leaving. I've given my minions orders to stop you if you think about leaving," Bowser growled while Miyuki nodded sincerely. The Koopa King then turned and walked off.

To Miyuki, this opportunity was great. She wanted to see every aspect of this castle. With a happy grin on her face, she walked off. She walked down some stairs and found herself in the dungeons.

"Hey, hey! Person, help me!" a voice called from her right. Miyuki blinked and turned. A toadstool, probably about the age of fifteen, stood in a damp cell. The dungeons were oddly deserted so Miyuki could get close to the cell door.

The mushroom, with bushy brown hair and the fungus on his head a brilliant red, smiled widely at Miyuki. She could see hope and happiness in his eyes. She also could tell that he was very miserable.

"Are you invisible to Koopas or what? How come you, a human, can get around the castle without being thrown into a cell?" he asked quickly, keeping his voice quiet.

"I'm not invisible. I am allied with Bowser and his kind. I possess great power, so they see an advantage in me," Miyuki explained, grinning slightly at the shocked look on the mushroom's face.

He seemed appalled. "But, but, but, they're…they're bad!" he cried.

"Ah, shut up!" a voice commanded from behind Miyuki. She turned and the mushroom craned his next to see.

Wendy stood there, a smirk on her face. The comically big spotted bow on her head swayed as she walked towards the cell. Miyuki stepped aside, allowing Wendy to pass. She then hit the mushroom, whose face was protruding from between the cell bars, with the back of her hand. 

The female Koopaling turned to Miyuki. "What're you doing down here? Gonna betray us and free these people? They wouldn't get two feet out of this dungeon," Wendy said, her eyes narrowing. 

Miyuki smiled. "Of course not. Ludwig has some work to do to ensure my helping you guys, but it's going to be a while. In the mean time, your father told me I could walk around. I wouldn't dream of leaving," she answered, completely honest. 

The human girl in the mean time had sat down and was now idly drawing in the stone floor with another rock, like she down in her driveway long ago. She was doodling Vegita from Dragonball Z, and she put extra care into the detail of his face. Usually the face was too large or small, but now it was just right.

Wendy knelt down and watched for lack of anything else to do. She watched the determined, practiced movements of Miyuki's hand as she added detailed to Vegita.

"People like him are always so cool, so tough, so strong…" Miyuki muttered, looking at her finished drawing. She then turned her palms toward her head and unleashed a wave of fire on her blonde hair. Wendy jumped up in surprise.

After the wall of flame subsided, Miyuki stood, not even singed. Instead, her blonde hair was in the same position as Vegita's. With a grin, she used the firepower inside her to make her shine like a Super 

Saiya-jin.

"This'd be so cool if I could keep this up. But I can't do this if I want to use all my powers." Her hair dropped back down and the glow faded. She sighed and put her hands in her jeans pockets.

Wendy considered for a moment. Should she be nice to this person? Well, she was bored, and Miyuki _was going to help them defeat the Mario Brothers. But that would ruin her reputation; being nice…but maybe she could make sure Miyuki didn't tell anyone!_

"It's your lucky day, human. I'll help you have a perfectly nasty image! Heh, you're fortunate I'm bored!" Wendy laughed; turning and leading the way back up the stairs, Miyuki smiling again behind her.

Instead of going to Wendy's room, as Miyuki had hoped, they went to a big, empty, stone room. The Koopaling drew out her wand and pointed it at Miyuki.

"Okay. What kind of hair style do you want?" Wendy snapped, trying to look annoyed and impatient as if Miyuki had talked her into this.

The girl thought for a moment. The design she had for that one Chibi she had made up a while back. Three spikes out to the side, then three more covering her left eye, and shoulder length hair. 

"Like this!" Miyuki said, projecting the image in the air with fire. "Oh, and could you make it sky blue in color?" she asked, a sudden idea coming to her. Might as well do the thing right.

Wendy nodded and a wave of red light came out of the tip of her wand. Miyuki shut her eyes for the red light was very bright. It swirled around her head and absorbed into her hair. After a few seconds, her hair stood up like she had imagined. The human grinned.

To Miyuki's surprise, Wendy was smiling. "Hey, you look funny. Want to do some more?" she asked. The other girl nodded and projected a sword and sheath in the air. 

A flare of silvery sparks appeared at her waist and dissolved leaving a sword in a golden sheath. Miyuki took it out and wasn't shocked to find she could handle it perfectly. 

The two laughed at worked some more.

Soon, Miyuki's eyes were a sharper blue in color, she wore black leather gloves, she was a bit fitter, and her ears were pointed like an elf's. It was just like the stuff she used to draw back home. 

Without a second thought on the matter, Miyuki could tell that she and Wendy had become friends. She wouldn't express this openly, for she was positive Wendy wouldn't like that. It was odd: Miyuki had a friend that was female. Actually, it wasn't. Wendy wasn't like anyone Miyuki had known before, but then again, no one she had known before was evil.

Wendy scanned Miyuki's new form. "Hmph. With all this new stuff and that power of yours you just got, I'm not sure if you'll be ready to face Mario," she thought aloud. 

Miyuki took off her sword and its sheath and tossed it behind her. "How about some training then? I mean, if you have time now." The girl waited for Wendy's reply. 

"Fine. Since you asked," Wendy sighed, taking back out her wand. With it, she shot a ring at Miyuki.

Instantly Miyuki's reflexes conjured a wave of flame that burned the ring to dust. Wendy sprang up behind her and a red and white ring bound Miyuki's arms to her side.

For a few moments Miyuki just struggled and Wendy looked on, gloating. Suddenly, however, a flush of red entered Miyuki's pale cheeks. With a bit of a yell, she burst the ring apart in a blaze of fire.

"Eesh!" Wendy cried. "If you could do that, why didn't you say so?"

Miyuki was panting slightly and rubbing her arms. "Kkk…ah, I didn't know I could do that. I guess it's like on TV back home…someone gets mad, they get stronger," she admitted. She was glad she could do something like this.

While Wendy laughed, Miyuki stared at her. She felt something…and it was just like the feeling she had inside of her before Lemmy let loose her firepower. Maybe…maybe the Koopalings each of held an elemental power? She couldn't release it, but maybe, someday, the right amount their of rage could.

"I think I should held back to Ludwig's lab. Maybe could you should show me the way?" Miyuki asked, regaining her composure and looking at Wendy.

Wendy nodded. "Sure. C'mon." She began to lead them down a hall and through a mixture of corridors. And after what seemed like an hour, they stood outside the door to the laboratory. They both walked in.

Ludwig turned to them from a wooden table. "Hey, where have you been? No matter, just wear this," he snapped, shoving something into Miyuki's hand.

"Okay, when you wear this ring, it will stop you from doing anything to help the Mario Brothers. If you ever take it off, I'll know." Ludwig smiled smugly at his creation.

The black ring, which Miyuki put onto her right ring finger after taking off her glove, was thick like a high school ring. Instead of a gem, however, there was a replica of Bowser's face. It was like the rock design on the cliff in front of Bowser's castle in Mario RPG. 

Ludwig snatched up his wand and stood in the doorway. "Come one, both of you. We're leaving to attack the Mushroom Kingdom in a few minutes!" he barked, starting down the hallway.

"Attack?! Wait a second!" Miyuki yelled, rushing after Ludwig, Wendy following.

Miyuki stopped in front of the wild-haired Koopaling. "Hey, let me go into the Mushroom Kingdom and distract Peach and the Mario Brothers. Then, I'll find a way to send you a signal, and you can come in and take over," she explained quickly. How could they just attack straight out? It was so…cliché.

Ludwig stopped to think. "Yeah…that's a good idea! I'm going to have to say I thought of it, though," he murmured.

"No problem," Miyuki replied. "Could I have a black cloak?" 

Wendy handed a silk cloak to Miyuki. The human girl nodded as Wendy pointed to a green pipe that would lead to Bandit Way. They exchanged smiles as Miyuki sat on the rim of the pipe, ready to slide in.

"Let's go tell dad the new plan," Ludwig said, nudging his sister. The two Koopalings watched as the human girl slid down the pipe and disappeared.

*

Miyuki flew out of the pipe at an incredible speed. She landed hard onto the grass, but quickly got up and pulled the hood of the cloak over her head. Thankfully it was night, so with this cloak she'd be practically unnoticeable so long as she kept her luminous hair out of sight. 

"Okay, so if my memory serves, and if this is the same as the game, the town should be that way," she muttered to herself, beginning walk.

The girl trudged down the stone cobbled path she had just wandered onto. A mushroom person passed by her, and she noted that she was only a bit taller than him. After a few more minutes of walking, she emerged into the Mushroom Kingdom's central city. 

Peach's castle was in the Northeast part of town, but Miyuki didn't want to go there just yet. She then noticed what had to be a café with glowing lights to the left of her. Grinning beneath a shadow cast on her face by her hood, she stepped into the café.

"Evening, stranger," the proprietor greeted. This was a homey, warm place, but she had no use for it. Miyuki returned the hello with a slight wave of her black-gloved hand. She chose a seat in the corner and watched the mushroom people chat, but she could feel them shooting sideways glances at her. 

As Miyuki sat she stared straight ahead at nothing. Suddenly, she realized a tugging inside her cloak. She reached in the folds and drew out a large pouch with, judging by the weight, held about one hundred gold coins.

Looking out the window at the inn across the dusty road, Miyuki had an idea. "I'll just spend the night there, and I'll find a way to get in the castle tomorrow," she murmured, slipping out of the café. 

"Cripes!" Miyuki gasped, seeing Mario and Luigi heading to the café. She hid around the corner, but her newer, more acute hearing was able to focus solely on what Mario and Luigi said inside the café. She gently pressed her left ear to the brick wall. 

"Good evening!" she could hear Mario greet. She then faintly heard the scraping of chairs signifying that they had sat down at the counter. 

"So, what's been going on while we were away?" Miyuki heard Luigi ask. "We've been in Nimbus Land all day."

There was a faraway sounding clearing of a throat, and then the bartender spoke. "Ah, not much. But for a few minutes, there was a customer in black in here. Sat in the corner, then left right before you came in." 

Miyuki's heart leapt up into her mouth. The Mario Brothers would know she was here! She didn't want this, not yet!! Where was the way out of the city? But her ear, still pressed to the wall, kept her stationed.

"Really?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, they were real odd too. Didn't say anything. Then all of a sudden good up and left."

"Where'd this person sit?"

"There."

Miyuki could hear the two brothers getting up. Their footsteps grew louder until she was sure they were just opposite the wall. She could a hand touch the table, then a quiet, unsure mutter.

"What did you find, Mario?" the bartender called. 

The plumber replied, "A long strand of hair. Wait…hmm, _blue hair. I wonder…" Miyuki's heart tried to jump out of her mouth at that moment. She wasn't ready for the plan to go into action yet! No, no! _

_Get a grip on yourself, Miyuki! She thought. __We can make this work. _

Trying to glide across the ground like a specter, she turned toward the doors of the café. A mushroom inside pointed and everyone turned. She used a heat haze to open the doors, and beads of sweat lined her brow. Using her power was always hard.

"Hello, mushroom citizens, Mario, Luigi," Miyuki said. She pulled back the hood on her cloak, and let her spikes of sky blue hair quiver as she did so. She made her cold eyes flash for a second and then slightly turned her head to show her pointed ears.

Mario and Luigi looked ready to fight. "What do you want here?" Mario asked gruffly.

Miyuki suddenly used her own power to give herself a fever and then she collapsed. Blackness overtook her senses, but she lost consciousness while smiling mentally.

*

Instead of awaking on the same spot of which she had fallen, Miyuki opened her eyes to a beautiful and plush room. Rays of light streamed through a bay window. It seemed something for royalty. Wait…this must be Peach's castle!

"Interesting…" Miyuki muttered, sitting up on a comfy purple bed. She grabbed her cloak, which was hanging on a chair, and put it on, but left the hood down.

Just as Miyuki was about to open the door, it swung open, hitting her in the hand and head. She stumbled back, cursing under her breath. She looked up to see Peach peeking around the corner.

The princess seemed startled. "Oh, sorry! I didn't know you were up." The blonde-haired girl closed the door behind her and turned to look up and down Miyuki's form. Her eyes especially wavered at the sky blue spiked hair.

"Hey, so, how are you?" Peach asked in a friendly manner.

The ring underneath Miyuki's glove began to vibrate. "Fine," she muttered back. She couldn't be too nice. Then, she asked,

"Why?"

"Why? You were in Bowser's castle for a few days, you know. As soon as Mario got word of your being there, well, you know the rest," Peach said, smiling at Miyuki. "Aw, look what they did to your hair…"

Miyuki knew she couldn't be honest, so she nodded. "Yeah." Her ring buzzed and stung her a bit. She silently told it to stop, and it did.

"So, uh, where's…um…" she asked, trying not to scowl at the smiling Peach.

"Mario? Oh, he, Luigi, and that friend of yours, Kevin, went sightseeing. They'll be back in a few days. In the mean time, why don't you go around the city and try to make some friends?" the princess asked, and Miyuki stood up. "It may seem weird for them to leave you here, but you were out for a day. Mario thought Kevin should have some fun."

As the girl walked toward the door, she grabbed her sword and sheath from a rack on the wall. Snapping it back on around her waist, she walked down a spiral staircase and into a hallway. 

Stopping under the doorway to the staircase, she looked around with a serious air. After a moment, she turned right and headed for the main entrance. 

Just as she stepped outside, something hit her in the side of the head. She turned sharply and spied five mushroom kids laughing and pointing at her. Miyuki narrowed her eyes and picked up the Koopa Troopa shell that had hit her in the head. 

"Hey, girl! Why don't you go home to your stupid other world? Or, hey, go live with Bowser!" the lead boy called between laughs. He had a green mushroom on his head and was about ten. 

Miyuki's first intention was to whack the kid senseless, but that wouldn't be good. She made a mental note to hurt him later. At that moment, she took off her glove, took off the black ring, put it in her jeans pocket, and put back on the glove.

Instead of replying, Miyuki cupped her hands and put her the heel of her hands under her chin. Focusing on her power, she blew out of her mouth and a wild chain of fire blazed towards the kids. They shrieked but the fire stopped right before them.

"Hey! Don't tease us!" one of the two girls in the group yelled. She had a pink mushroom and probably was eight. Her round eyes glared at Miyuki.

The human girl grinned evilly and went inside the castle.

*

As Miyuki walked down to the dining hall later that evening, a piercing cry was heard to her right. She turned to see Kevin rushing to her. She noted that his clothes were torn and he had a few wounds on his face.

"Rachel, thank God you're alright!" Kevin cried, instantly embracing her. Miyuki's eyes opened in shock and she shoved him away.

"If you're going to talk to me at all, call me Miyuki." The girl looked up and down at Kevin, then she narrowed her eyes. A nasty grin played on her face.

"Aah…you wanna go back don't you? You want to go back to school and your friends…well, have fun, because my ride out of here is coming soon, and it's _not heading__ back home." Miyuki twisted a finger in her spiky sky blue hair and ran her hand around her pointed left ear. "And, no, I haven't changed…you just never knew me."  
With a final smirk and a flash of coldness in her eyes, Miyuki turned and headed to the dining hall for dinner, Kevin gaping at her as she walked._

*

It had been one week since Miyuki had woken up in Peach's castle. Since she had snapped at Kevin he avoided her. In once instance, he had seen her, then turned right around and rushed up some stairs. Miyuki found these diversionary tactics quite entertaining.

Miyuki knew that Bowser and his forces were itching to attack, so she'd have to distract the Mario Brothers tonight. There was where the problem lied, though. She couldn't make it too showy, or she'd be exhausted and would be unable to help with the fight.

A mushroom guard passed by her in the hall. "It's going to be a beautiful starry night tonight," she heard him mutter. Yes…beautiful. Helping Bowser win against the Mario Brothers…

The clock on the wall struck eleven.

"Now or never," Miyuki murmured, slipping out the door with her cloak on. She walked down the cobblestone path to the center of town. There, she pulled her hood down and let her sky blue shine luminously in the black night.

Raising her hands and pointing her palms to the starry sky, she took a deep breath. Suddenly, she blasted a chain of fire out of her hands and let it linger, many feet above Peach's castle, for a few moments. Then she stopped and hoped someone at Bowser's castle saw her signal.

For minutes she stood there, letting the wind ruffle her cloak and hair. Then, after about half an hour, she heard something distant…

"Oh, man, the Doomship," Miyuki whispered. She heard a bang…the castle door had been flung open. She could hear Mario and Luigi shouting. She didn't care…

The Doomship was just like the one in the SMB3 cartoons, but so much more detailed. Out of portholes poured hundreds of flying Koopas. Then, a rope dwindled down and the end was on the ground. Down the rope slid the seven Koopalings, each preparing their magic wands for a duel.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" boomed Bowser's voice over a loudspeaker. "PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THE FINAL BATTLE, MARIO! BEFORE MORNING, THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM WILL BE MINE!"

Miyuki, a bit winded from the fire signal, smiled up at the Doomship. Then she turned her head to see not two Mario Brothers ready to fight, but Mario, Luigi, and five strong mushroom guards from the castle.

Wendy, the last down the rope, stopped at Miyuki's side. "You've done enough, you don't have to help now," she said, a little kindness showing in her voice.

And the battle began.

The Mario Brothers had taken to jumping on the flying Koopas, and the five mushroom guards were fending off the Koopalings. Peach was in a tower above the battle casting healing spells on the soldiers.

"Damn!" Miyuki yelled when she saw Lemmy stumble from a blow from a guard. Something held her back from helping. She couldn't tell what it was, but she seemed unable to help. 

Finally, after excruciating long minutes of simply watching the battle, Miyuki gasped as each of the Koopalings were in turn knocked out. Mario walked over to her.

"I don't know why you helped them, but for whatever reason, we must treat you no different from them," he said, glaring at her. He had obtained a fire flower during the fight, and now pointed his finger her, ready to shoot out a fireball.

Miyuki's eyes burned with rage. She grabbed his hand and pushed it away. With her other hand she punched Mario in the face. He reeled back, rubbing his cheek.

The plumber turned to his friends. "Even though this is cruel, we must stop the Koopa threat once and for all." Luigi and the rest caught the drift. The Koopalings held the same fate as the flying Koopas that had fallen.

There was a loud roar from the sky and something fell from the Doomship. 

Bowser.

There was rage in his eyes. He glared at Mario with hate. A low, vicious growl escaped between his bared teeth. For a split second his eyes roved from one of his children to the next. 

"This has gone on for too long. You have stopped us at every turn, Mario. But know this," Bowser muttered, "I shall die before I let you kill my children." 

For a long time the two archenemies just stared each other down, their eyes burning with uncontrolled hate. In the mean time, the Koopalings stirred, but they were wounded and slow.

In the blink of an eye Bowser and Mario both threw punches. Mario, however, had jumped up and then punched. Bowser staggered back. One of the Koopalings cried out in dismay. 

Mario hit a block behind him and out popped an invincibility star. In a flash he was attacking Bowser, and because of his slow movements the Koopa King could do nothing against Mario's super powered abilities. All watched with either hopeful or angry eyes as the plumber weakened Bowser with every blow. It was vicious, not like the cartoony style Miyuki knew. 

Finally, with a powerful punch from Mario, Bowser fell to the ground. The Koopa King was still conscious, but in a bad way. He groaned slightly, a drip of blood emerging from between his clenched teeth. 

The glow around Mario faded, and he turned to Luigi and the mushroom guards. "We can't allow Bowser and his kind to endanger us anymore! We thought this was just a little skirmish, but we were actually fighting a war. We have one, let's end it now!" Mario proclaimed, the agreement of the others apparent in their cries of victory.

Still in his firepower mode, Mario pointed his finger at Bowser. Miyuki could see the fire coursing in him, gathering in his hand. His finger began to heat and burn. Meanwhile Bowser just gasped on the ground, severely wounded.

The fire within Miyuki turned to hate. "You bastard!!" she roared, and she began to throw a punch. At the last second, however, Mario was no longer standing.

Ludwig stood over him, his wand pointed to Mario's head. Miyuki sensed via her own power that the genius Koopaling's special ability had been released. Everyone must have a unique power in them, somewhere.

"You…you…" Ludwig growled. His words vibrated with hatred beyond hatred. "You shall die." The tip of his wand glowed and emitted sparks.

"Mario…noooooo!!!" Luigi cried, jumping toward his brother. With every ounce of strength he had, the green-wearing Mario Brother threw himself onto Ludwig. The deathblow Ludwig had meant for Mario instead sped off into the sky.

Miyuki looked around, and the Koopalings were fighting off more than one experienced mushroom guard each. They each blazed with hatred, and that raw emotion was more than enough fuel for their strength.

"What the hell?" a voice behind her exclaimed. Miyuki spun, ready to fight. She halted when she saw Kevin, but she still held her fists at the ready.

The boy looked at her with a stupefied expression on his face. "Waz goin' on?" he asked in a dumbfounded whisper. Blinking and rubbing his eyes a few times, he stared from each of the small battles to the next.

Then Miyuki turned. Each of the Koopalings were completely focused on their adversaries, and were obviously not going to stop fighting until they were victorious. It was completely unlike anything Miyuki ever imagined could come from such small creatures. But…just like when she saw a fight, not a brawl, a true fight, she was excited and invigorated. 

"Why am I standing here?" Miyuki whispered to herself, her voice rising at every word. "I should be helping… I can fight… We can win!!" And with that, the girl flung herself into the fray. Kevin watched her go with a shocked expression on his face.

The first Koopaling Miyuki aided was Ludwig, who was fending off Mario and Luigi. With one eye on Miyuki, who had taken on Mario, Ludwig continued to fight with Luigi.

Mario was tough, but Miyuki's fighting spirit seemed to be supplied with endless energy. She blasted fire at the plumber, but she also used her fists to get in a few good hits to his face. 

What seemed like hours later, the mushroom guards and Koopalings alike were both equally tired. Bowser's children seemed to be finding the extra power they needed to defeat the mushroom people, but with Miyuki breathing raggedly and only being able to send out little wisps of fire every so often, the fight just got harder and harder. 

"Heh…heh…heh," Iggy laughed slowly. He was exhausted, but now all that remained of the Mushroom Kingdom's defense army was Mario and Luigi. The two plumbers were even more tired than all the Koopalings put together, and Peach was out cold from all the spells she had cast. Miyuki was down on one knee; sweat dripping out of every pore of her body.

Roy leaned on his wand in order to stand, and he grinned cockily. "Looks like you two have come to the end of the line…"

Larry smirked. "You're finally beat. Get ready for death," he called with his exhausted, raspy voice. 

Over on the ground, Bowser smiled. "I had hoped I could kill those meddlesome brothers, but my children seem to be in a bit better condition now." He tried to stand, but found he was unable to.

With that, each of the Koopalings made their wands shine. All at once, seven rainbow sparks flew at the Mario Brothers. Again, the prismatic sparks soared. With every blow, the two plumbers came closer to death. 

After issuing this painfully slow torture to their archenemies, the children of Bowser held their magic wands high. In each center globe grew a great ball of pure energy.

"DIE!" all seven of them yelled at once. 

As what would be the final blow flew towards Mario and Luigi, time seemed to slow down almost to a halt. Every detail on the two brothers was visible. The sweat on their face from the rigorous battle, the wounds and bruises on their bodies from the brutal Koopalings, and on their faces it seemed very evident that every moment in their lives was flashing by.

Miyuki and Kevin stood, frozen and silent, as the seven Koopalings' wands pulled back. Both of the humans could see their shining, victorious smiles, and the proud look on Bowser's face.

In the few moments before the two brothers' demise, the energy balls exploded into a thousand shards and entered Mario and Luigi's bodies. It was as some vacuuming force had absorbed the pieces of pure energy.

Kevin let out a piercing cry and watched with wide eyes. Obviously he had seen violent things, movies, TV, etc., but he had never planned to see death in real life. Terror played blatantly on his face.

Miyuki was no sadist, but she couldn't help but grin slightly as the colors flew in front of her. She felt as if she was looking on as one of the Koopalings… What they had fought so hard for was finally realized.

And then, in a flash of bright light, the Mario Brothers fell to the ground, both of them dead. What had seemed like hours had only been a few moments. 

"Oh, my God!!! Mario!! Luigi!!" a voice shouted out, grief laced in with fear. It was Peach, the only one who was conscious. She instantly leapt from the window of the castle and landed gracefully on the grass. She then began running towards the two fallen heroes. 

While Peach knelt down by Mario and Luigi and wept, Kevin ambled over in a half-awake stupor. His jaw was slightly open, and his eyes were teary. 

Meanwhile, the Koopalings were helped their father up. Then they used their wands to levitate back up to the Doomship. Miyuki jumped up to join them and they all watched, eerily solemn, as Peach and Kevin just stared, unbelieving, at the two corpses on the grass.

Peach glared up at the retreating Koopas and Miyuki while Kevin followed her gaze. "So help me, Bowser, I'll get you for this!! I swear…you'll pay!" she screamed up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes red and bleary.

The wounded Koopa King, leaning on a few of children to stand, snickered. "Such talk from a princess who has just loss her main line of defense! And so cliché! Princess, I'm disappointed," he called down to her in his weary voice.

"You won't be disappointed when we storm your castle!" Peach cried, then she collapsed into tears and hugged her dead heroes.

Kevin stared up at Miyuki, who wore a cocky, smug grin as she and the Koopas disappeared into the Doomship. The airship blasted off into the distance, leaving the princess and Kevin behind. 

**You can bet there'll be a sequel…whether you like it or not! Heh, I'm putting this on top priority. Nothing else is being worked on now, so you know.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario Brothers, the Everworld series, or any of the Koopas, Marios, or mushroom people. I also don't own Vegita or Dragonball Z. Everybody happy? Good. Now you read all this…get reviewing!


	2. The Sequel

The Sequel

__

'And it all seemed so good in my head…'

By:

Majin Magus

Miyuki had never seen anything like this before.

It was approximately one hour after she had returned with Bowser and the Koopalings, and already a loud celebration party was in full swing. Every Koopa in Bowser's whole kingdom must have been there. Goombas and other Koopas were constantly cheering and yelling, and there seemed to be some type of rock music playing from somewhere in the room, specifically, the throne room.

The girl could tell how joyous an occasion this was – the Mario Brothers were finally dead – and how, under all the crazy yells and loud cheers, how truly happy everyone really was.

"I wonder if anyone ever thought of how they must feel…" Miyuki murmured to herself. She wasn't with the party, she was off to the side, watching with a happy look. Of course, she was exhausted from the small amount of fighting she did do, but she wouldn't miss this for the world. 

Just at that moment a Koopa Troopa with a blue-colored shell walked over to her. He grinned, and stood next to her.

"So…you're the girl, huh? The girl who thought up the plan that won King Bowser the Mushroom Kingdom?" he asked, his voice clearly stating he would ask more questions.

Miyuki turned her head to look at him. Strands of her sky blue hair dangled in front of her eyes. "Yeah," she replied, grinning back with the look in her eyes.

"What's your name?" the Koopa Troopa asked.

"R-…er… Miyuki," Miyuki answered. She could feel a long string of questioning coming. Ah, well, she didn't have anything else to do, now did she?

"What'd you think when you first came here? I heard the Koopalings found ya. Probably scared ya, didn't they?"

"Aaah…no, not that much."

"How long did it take you to get used to this, huh? To get over the shock?"

"…Shock? What shock?"

With a mischievous grin, the blue Koopa Troopa asked another question. "Without your fire power, how strong are you, really?" 

Miyuki cockily grinned. "Oh, I'm not sure… I don't think I've ever fought without my power before." Unbeknownst to the blue Koopa Troopa, who was obviously planning on challenging her, Miyuki had watched anything with fighting (mostly anime) with unblinking eyes. She could replay any moment of any fight she had even viewed.

"Well, then…" the Koopa Troopa began.

"Let's go," Miyuki finished, pushing off from the wall she had been leaning on. "There's plenty of room to fight in here, and I promise not to hurt you if I really am as powerful as I think I am. And, I won't use my fire power." 

For a moment the Troopa was startled. Miyuki had obviously said everything that was on his mind, but he regained his composure. 

"I'm one of the generals of King Bowser's main army, and you're an inexperienced human girl. I won't hurt you…much." The Troopa grinned. Other Goombas and Troopas, breaking away from the party, had gathered around the two in a circle.

Miyuki stood, ready, as the Troopa prepared to attack. '_This is so pointless… I bet that moron just wants to prove how strong he is by defeating me in a fight…an unfair fight,_' she thought, observing the look in the blue Troopa's eyes.

All of a sudden, the Troopa pulled into his shell and rolled at Miyuki. She was surprised, but not so much that she couldn't leap over him. The Troopa, still in his shell, turned and jumped, twirling, into the air. 

"Whoa!" Miyuki cried, then she thought for a split second. The shell spun toward her, and at its current height and speed it would collide with her face. 

'_I wonder how high I can jump…_' she thought, then decided to try. 

As it turns out, Miyuki could jump fairly high. It may have been because of her power, but now was not the time to consider that. With her impressive jump – probably about twenty feet straight into the air – she was above the spinning Troopa.

With a sudden inspiration, Miyuki swerved as she fell down to ground to make contact with the Troopa's shell. The blue shell was then empty, and the Troopa, shell-less and weak, tumbled along the ground for three feet or so.

"This fight was completely unnecessary and pointless. I don't understand why you'd want to fight during such an event," Miyuki said. The Troopa huffed indignantly, scooped up his shell, and disappeared into the small crowd that was still watching Miyuki.

From within the mass of Koopas, Miyuki could faintly hear someone recounting the story of how the Mario Brothers were defeated. 

"Hey," a voice behind Miyuki called. 

The girl turned to see Wendy. "Hi," she greeted.

Surveying the mass of celebrating Koopas, Wendy said, "It's too loud in here. Wanna take a walk?" Miyuki nodded and they slipped out the throne room's door.

Wendy and Miyuki were the only ones in the stone halls of Bowser's castle. Their footsteps echoed in the deserted corridors.

"Some party, huh?" Wendy said. 

"Yeah. It's pretty wild," Miyuki agreed.

Wendy stopped and then so did Miyuki. "I saw you against that Koopa Troopa. You must be stronger than all of us put together," Wendy said.

Somehow Miyuki doubted this. "It seems so, but I'll bet, with your wands, any one of you could take me out. I could never have fought like you did tonight." Then, she added as an afterthought, "Man, that sounded cliché, didn't it?"

Wendy smiled, showing her weariness. "Ah, that would be 'last night.' I think it's like two in the morning."

"How long is this party going to last?"

The female Koopaling shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I bet this'll last for days. Or at least until some of the mushrooms attack us." Wendy looked out at window at the starry sky.

Miyuki blinked. Wendy's thoughts weren't just on the celebration, but the future? How the princess or Mushroom people could attack at any time? She was obvious a tad brighter than her brothers; not being distracted by the Marios' defeat.

"You're not as distracted as your brothers and father," Miyuki stated simply.

"Yeah… Hey, how about we get some sleep? If we can sleep with all that noise going on," Wendy suggested, and led the way down a hall. After a few turns, they arrived at a fine cherry wood door. From right here, the din of the party was distant, barely audible.

Wendy turned to Miyuki, and the small Koopaling looked up at the girl. "This is the room furthest from the throne room," she explained, and opened the door.

The room was very large to say the least. Also, it wasn't a bedroom. It was more like a botanical garden. Luscious green plants were sprawled all over the ground, and there was a fountain in the center, spilling out cool, clear water.

"What the…?" Miyuki muttered. "How can anyone sleep in a garden?"

Wendy smirked, enjoying the startled look on Miyuki's face. "Ah, but this isn't a garden. This is for anyone who wants to sneak into my room." Seeing Miyuki didn't understand, she continued. "My room is underneath this. I needed to hide all my stuff from my brothers so they wouldn't trash my room, so I came up with this idea."

Miyuki stared. "So…you dug your room under a garden to keep your brothers out?" she asked, trying to see if she understood.

"Yep!" Wendy replied, beaming around at her room.

"Must've been hard work," the girl said.

"Nah." Wendy twirled her wand around.

Miyuki grinned at the Koopaling's ingenious accomplishment. Then she followed Wendy down a cobbled path where they halted. They stood on a large stone, and Wendy tapped her wand on it in an odd pattern.

The earth rumbled and the stone sunk into the ground. Once it stopped, about five feet from the surface, Wendy pulled Miyuki off the rock as it glided back up to its spot. 

Instantly hundreds of candles lit up to reveal a row of neat corridors, each paved, top to bottom, in smooth stones. No speck of dirt was on the ground, and there were burrowed windows allowing a view of the starry sky.

"This is incredible. How… When…" Miyuki muttered, stunned at the brilliant work done here.

"How? With my wand, of course. When? Ah….I think one month ago. Not sure, exactly. I have guest quarters down that way. Oh, and if your hear any noises like Piranha Plants or my brothers, don't worry. This stone repels everyone and everything I don't want in here," the girl explained, pointing and gesturing. 

Miyuki nodded and went off toward her room. At the end of the tunnel, there was a nice bed, sheets and blankets all black, and a nice big window to the side. There was a door to her right, and she assumed a bathroom was behind it. 

After discovering that that was a bathroom, Miyuki went to bed. She was sleeping in seconds, and blissful, wonderful rest awaited her. 

*

In the Mushroom Kingdom's castle, everyone was mourning. Toad and the Princess listlessly walked the halls. Peach sobbed loudly, and everyone else just let tears slide silently down their faces.

Kevin stood on the balcony outside his room, and he stared into the starry sky. He knew it was very late. Or, technically, very early, but weariness was no problem. How many times back home had he memorized homework assignments late into the night because he been too lazy to do it earlier?

"Wonder if she's homesick…" he breathed, thinking of Rachel who now called herself Miyuki. He didn't let who she allied herself with get in the way of his concern. After all, she was human, the same as him.

'_So were the Mario Brothers,_' he thought. He did remember her talking about the Mario games before, how Bowser was so cool. There was good and evil in everyone, but was it possible for Bowser to be pure evil? In a predetermined video game, maybe, but in real life?

Kevin sighed. His thoughts were bouncing around… He was now just talking to himself, remembering things from a while ago…

"Do you remember that day I said I love you? I meant it…" Kevin called to the night sky. "I don't want a girlfriend just to be popular. I want to stay with you. I feel deeply for you. This isn't a crush, Rachel!!" He ended by screaming the last sentence into the silent air.

A single, silent tear ran down his face, and he turned and went into his room.

*

Miyuki stirred in the bed. She lazily got up and wondered what time it was. Her eyes trailed to her sword, but she hardly ever used it, so it was decided it would just stay there.

"Aah…how do I get out of here?" she mumbled, going down the hallway. As she was about to turn to go see if Wendy could tell her, Miyuki collided with something. 

That something was Wendy. They each looked at each other, then Wendy smiled a hello. 

"What the…?" Wendy gasped as light began to filter in her hallway. Dashing to her room and back, Wendy grasped her wand. Miyuki could see Bowser's face in the wand, but he was looking at Wendy.

"Bring the girl and come to the throne room," Bowser commanded.

"Why? What's going on?" Wendy asked, perplexed.

Bowser yawned, then spoke. "There's going to be a ceremony in a few minutes," he explained. The yawn had revealed a tired and weary face.

The girl Koopaling grinned. "Like last night's ceremony? Because if so, I'll have to pass."

"Nah…this is official. Although everyone's so cheerful it may not be too official. Anyway, get over here." The face disappeared and Wendy looked up at Miyuki. They were on their way to the throne room.

*

The halls of the throne room were decorated in vibrant colors, but it lacked the silence and seriousness of a real ceremony. Every Koopa Troopa was talking noisily, and no one even noticed when Wendy and Miyuki entered.

As they drew closer to the throne, however, everyone quieted down a bit. Wendy looked at her father, mainly because his eyes were focusing on Miyuki. The other six Koopalings were standing next to the throne, and they had become quiet. Ludwig was holding something behind his back.

"Miyuki," Bowser said simply. His voice echoed through the now silent room. The girl could feel every eye on her, but for once she didn't feel self-conscious. 

"You have won the war that we have all been fighting so long. For this every Koopa in my realm is – or _should be,_" he added with a threatening growl, "grateful. Therefore, I feel you deserve this."

Ludwig stepped forward and handed Miyuki a sleek, black wand. The shaft was smooth, and the orb was an icy blue. A jewel on top of the orb, which looked like a ruby, glistened in the light of the torches that lit the room.

Miyuki was shocked beyond belief with gratitude and surprise she couldn't speak, so she just bowed. 

"That wand has incredible power. It's just a shade weaker than the wands of my children, but your other ability makes up for that." Bowser grinned, and there was a very happy look on his face. It wasn't evil either, just a very happy expression.

Miyuki smiled back.

*

Outside the castle, Miyuki was trying out her new wand. She grinned happily as a rock became a small volcano and emitted lava. Although she was having fun, she did notice when someone was behind her. She turned to see Ludwig.

"I must admit, I was a bit concerned when you took that ring off," Ludwig said without preamble, "and when I knew, I didn't tell dad. I knew he would doubt you would keep your word. After all, I asked myself, what was there for you to gain in lying? Freedom, maybe, but you don't seem to want that, huh?"

Miyuki, not interested in that topic, asked, "What can this wand do? How powerful is it?" 

Ludwig thought for a moment. "Hmm…I created it, but dad made sure it was less powerful that ours… stupid, really… He practically designed every facet, so I can't be sure." He mumbled like that for a few moments, then just laughed.

"Aah, I don't know, so let's not pursue it." Miyuki could tell he wasn't happy with himself for not knowing. She knew he considered himself a genius, which he was, but, obviously, if he didn't know something, it bugged him. 

Always one to be a little psychic, or just clever, something occurred to Miyuki. She turned to Ludwig, a look of deep consideration and slight alarm playing on her face.

"There could be an attack soon… A strategic maneuver would be to strike the enemy while he's still gloating over victory!" she exclaimed. 

Miyuki half expected Ludwig to look at her like she was crazy, but he was nodding. 

"Dad'll be very upset at this theory, and probably won't even believe it," Ludwig murmured, but loud enough for Miyuki to hear.

"Well, then just send someone out on guard duty and then they'll come running back when they see something," she suggested, and Ludwig slapped a hand to head. He muttered "Of course!" and ran off.

Miyuki stood outside, eyes squinting in the noon sun's glare. Attacking during day was not a good idea, but when everyone was this out of whack…

"Damn, she's smart," she muttered, meaning, of course, Peach. 

A few moments later, a red Para Troopa fluttered out of the castle, looking flustered. Ludwig dashed after it on the ground until he was next to Miyuki.

"And keep a sharp lookout!!" he roared after it. Miyuki smiled, then sat down. She looked around at the edge of the cliff the castle was situated on. Miyuki sighed and had a resentful grimace on her face.

Ludwig turned his head to look at her, blue strands of his wild hair hanging down in front of his eyes. "What? Do you miss home?" The question wasn't mocking; it was just a question.

"No… I just wish I could've said goodbye to my father, and, of course, tied up some loose ends at school. I'd love to see those idiotic kids' expression when I throw a fire show for them." 

Ludwig thought for a moment. "I guess you could go back for a little bit, but I think you should ask my dad first. He'd probably get very angry," he replied.

"Hmm…sounds good. Hey, and I've got an idea. You know how if some one steals your wand, they can use it however they want?" Miyuki asked, standing up.

"Well, yeah! It's happened so many times," Ludwig replied, remembering bitterly.

Miyuki grinned, wondering if her idea could work. "What if the wand was, like, implanted into your hand so only you could use it. And then it couldn't be stolen!" she explained.

The genius Koopaling's face broke into an excited grin. "Yeah…that could work!! Come one, we'll try it with your wand, then we'll go ask dad about your going back for a bit." While pulling Miyuki inside, he laughed wildly.

Down the stone hallway they walked quickly, but soon Ludwig was so excited by this new idea he had broken into a run. Miyuki laughed and followed him to his lab.

*

It took perhaps one hour to perfect the hand-wand thing, which proved how smart Ludwig was. The only problem was it wasn't invisible. Beneath her right glove, a piece of metal covered each of Miyuki's fingertips and tiny wires and computer chips had to be implanted in her hand. Fortunately, it had been painless.

There was just one last test to be done.

"Go ahead. Make…um…a chain chomp!" Ludwig urged excitedly.

Miyuki held up and tensed her right gloved hand. She concentrated on a chain chomp. Seconds later, the chomp fell to the ground and blinked at Ludwig.

"Yes! It worked! Hee hee hee!! I'd like to see anyone get hold of our wands now!!" he cried happily, then he quickly installed one on his hand. Half an hour later, he had a hand-wand thingy and they walked off toward the throne room.

*

The throne was empty except for Bowser. Most of the Koopas had gone off to party in the other worlds, now that the Mushroom Kingdom government had fallen into disarray via shock.

"Dad, Miyuki wants to go home to tie up some loose ends," Ludwig said as they entered. "Also, I've perfected a new invention!" As the genius Koopaling showed off the hand-wand thingy, Miyuki laughed silently. She didn't mention she had a part in that; was waiting for an answer from the Koopa King. 

Bowser considered the request, but not before complimenting Ludwig's invention. "Very well…" he started, and Miyuki waited for the rest.

"…Ludwig, you will go as well." His son was taken aback; jaw hanging open slightly.

"B-but Dad…why do I have to go?!" he shrieked, clearly not warming to his father's command. Obviously going to the human world was not a favorite pastime of any Koopa.

Bowser frowned. "Ludwig, although this girl has proven loyalty somewhat, I cannot be sure she will return. What if she tires of this life and decides to just head home? What do you say, girl?" He shifted his gaze to Miyuki.

The girl smiled. "A proper accusation, but I assure you my loyalties remain with you, now and forever. I will not object to an escort, because it is you wish," she replied with an eager air, which she quickly concealed.

"So it is settled," Bowser rumbled. "You shall embark at dawn."

*

Miyuki was awake an hour or so before dawn, and she slipped silently out of Wendy's room, not wishing to wake her. Using the wand in her hand, she made her hair lie flat and straight, but she kept its color. Many kids dyed their hair, and sky blue would be nothing extraordinary.

Walking down the halls, she turned to find Ludwig stumbling out of his room. He muttered darkly to himself, then saw Miyuki staring at him.

"Aah, I'm just upset," he explained. "It's not only that I have to go to the human world, it that I have to…have to…" He stopped there, obviously repulsed.

Miyuki thought about what he could have to do, then it hit her. "You…you have take on human form, don't you?" she asked. Judging from Ludwig's expression, he deduction was correct.

"We'll make it as short as possible. Of course, there are a lot of airhead morons who need to be shown what can happen when you mock someone who can fight back…" Miyuki grinned. Ludwig was intrigued, but frowned as he stared at the hand-wand thingy.

"Can you, ah, tell me if this looks alright?" he asked, waving his 'wand' and quickly transforming into a human. Miyuki considered his form.

Ludwig's human form stood at about Miyuki's height, and he had most of the some looks as Kevin did. His hair, on the other hand, was still as blue as his real self, only now it was shorter yet still as unruly. It looked as if he had copied Miyuki's clothing, black shirt and jeans torn at the knees, but made them wearable for him.

The girl nodded. "Looks in order. Let's go." A large black hole appeared in the floor a few yards away, and they both jumped in, Miyuki first. As she fell into the abyss, she wondered how this would go. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea…

*

It was about noon, as you could see beams of light cascading from the holes in the manhole. Miyuki and Ludwig listened for sound, and then silently they crept out of the sewer. 

"Er…this is about two blocks from my school, and a mile from my house," Miyuki recalled, staring at the surroundings. "Well, let's get this over with."

They quickly strode down the sidewalk and soon arrived outside Miyuki's school. It was a stout brick building about thirty or so feet tall, and it held about…um…ah, how many kids are there doesn't matter.

Miyuki and Ludwig used their wands to become invisible, then they leapt up to the top of the school. The girl remembered something then, there was an assembly of some sort today…the perfect opportunity to brandish her power to those idiotic children.

"Ok, ok, no big deal…just remember: you're more powerful than them," Miyuki muttered to herself, putting her hands to the concrete, palms down. They were right above the assembly hall now.

Ludwig chewed on his lip. "I'll wait here. This is what you want to do, I have no place in this," he said, and the girl nodded. He stepped back from Miyuki just as the concrete blew apart.

There was a semi-deafening blast, but the chunks of stone didn't fall, they hovered in the air. Miyuki took a deep breath, and used the power of her wand to make the gray rock fall onto the ground. 

"AAAAHHHH!!!! WHAT THE HELL?!" more than one person screamed. Others yelled hysterically but they were all glued to their seats, looking up at the hole. A small form leapt from the hole and fell slowly to the ground. The crowd made room as the person landed, all stupefied with terror and confusion.

Miyuki stood up, her hair returning to its normal spikiness. She smirked and looked around at the bewildered faces. A brunette girl she recognized ran up to her.

"Rachel?! What the hell are you doing here? What's going on?!?" the girl shrieked, and looked on the verge of tears. 

The other girl looked spitefully at the brunette. "Kaitlin. Hello."

Her eyes sweeping the confused crowd, Miyuki spoke. "Greetings. Sorry about the ceiling. It's reparable, no? Anywho, I'm here to teach a lesson."

Smirking, Miyuki continued. " I remember, oh, a month or so ago, how every single solitary kid in my grade mocked me. Heh, I don't think much of it, but just screw with your heads, I've come to show you what I've become." 

"W-what? R-R-Rachel…what do you mean?" a jittery teacher asked. No one had moved. Everyone was terrified and/or shocked. 

Using the wand under her right black glove, Miyuki slowly floated off the ground. Fire whirled around her in a matter not unlike the way electrons zoom around the nucleus in an atom

As beads of sweat freely ran down her face, Miyuki focused her power for one final special effect. 

"And my name is Miyuki now!" she yelled for the school to hear.

And her body burst into flames and vanished. A few people screamed as the flames whirled around and finally came to a rest on the basketball hoop, for the assembly hall was also the gym.

Miyuki sat on the rim, grinning. As the rim broke, she flipped in the air and landed amidst the crowd. 

"And don't try to destroy the wild dreams of others, you robotic conformists; dreams can come true. And want to know why I said that? Because my dream came true." With a smirk, a mocking bow, and a snicker, Miyuki vanished. 

*

"That was fun," Miyuki said, grinning as she sat back on the top of the school, about five feet from the hole. 

Ludwig furrowed his brow. He was back to his original form, and staring at the girl that reclined on the snow before him. 

"Wasn't there something else you wanted to do?" he asked, eager to leave the human world. He wasn't crazy about being human again…plus being here made him feel paranoid. 

Miyuki thought. "Nah…forget the other thing. We better get back, they'll be calling police and stuff soon." With a single graceful move, Miyuki flipped from the building and fell into a black warp hole. Ludwig followed suit. 

*

The two surfaced in the Dark World, amidst all the lava and black rock that was seen in Mario Brothers 3. Spurts of the molten exploded from the black rock, which were most likely of brimstone.

"I'm going to have some fun around here," Miyuki said. Clenching her right hand, her body turned into hundreds of tiny little licks of fire, and those bits of fire disappeared in the lava.

Ludwig decided that he could probably have more fun bouncing around on the lava than partying back at the castle. A few quarters of an hour later, Miyuki jumped from one tower of lava back onto the ground. She hadn't been singed because she had used her hand-wand to be immune to the heat of fire.

"That was more fun than any video game I've ever played!" she exclaimed, sitting down on the black rock. Ludwig walked over to her with a quizzical look.

"Video games are where you use a device to control a character on a screen to have fun. Lots of games offer a rush when you play them really fast, but this…this is living." She sighed, staring at the gurgling lava as if it were a beautiful work of art.

An invisible force jerked Ludwig's hand up, and Bowser's face instantly appeared in hologram form, hovering in his palm.

"A guard out on patrol – though I don't know why he was on patrol – has sighted an attack force made of every mushroom in Peach's kingdom heading for here. Get back here right now!!" With a flash, the picture was gone. Ludwig and Miyuki exchanged nods and ran off.

*

The two flew up out of a black pipe and at once witnessed attack Mushroom people. They were throwing things at the castle – Miyuki didn't know what the hell was flying through the air – and trying the bash the door down.

Her body immediately changing into flying fire, Miyuki rushed over and reappeared behind all the Mushrooms. None saw her, and an idea danced across her mind as tiny wisps of fire danced across her fingertips.

Miyuki was grabbed roughly on the shoulder and was spun around. She was face-to-face with Kevin, who was looking at her with complete seriousness.

"I need to talk to you," Kevin said simply.

"Later." Miyuki pulled his hand off her shoulder and turned, but Kevin grabbed her wrist this time.

The girl spun around, enraged, but she stopped when she heard his words:

"I love you."

Not knowing what to say or think, Miyuki just gaped at Kevin, who was just staring at her. Finally, Miyuki choked out some words, not turning away even in the midst of the erupting battle.

"Well…this is one hell of a Romeo and Juliet." 

****

Er… _Fin_

Now, you're all probably thinking, 'What the hell kind of ending is that? I read ALL THAT for such a stupid ending!?!?' Don't be discouraged: after I get all these stupid ideas out of my mind (i.e., StH fics, Dbz fics, a ReBoot saga I need to fix and finish, etc) I _will _finish this. I might rewrite some of it, but I need to finish this so people will be happy and so I work on something else.

Got an idea! You guys suggest endings in your reviews, ok? I'll give you lots of due credit in the last installment. It's not that I can't think of anything (lies through teeth), but…ah…forget it. Just gimme some ideas. If you want to see the ending, give me some damn ideas!!


	3. The End...For Now...

Not Everyone Sides With the Good Guys

Not Everyone Sides With the Good Guys

Majin Magus

****

Epilogue/Author's Notes

I know there are some that are waiting for the continuation…I think… but I'm working on a new project, I'm back into Lego's again (God help us all), and I'm drawing more than ever. Of course, I need to perfect my skill at these new little characters I've been working on, maybe you'll see a fic about them…

Now! For the true purpose of this! I just want to warn you all that are reading this that the next chapter, entitled "LOVE," will be a crossover. I was thinking one day, if Mario exists and the real-world people didn't know about it, why not other worlds? Why not Link or Sonic or Chrono Trigger? So, I chose one of those three for the crossover chapter. I will post it in the Mario section when I finish it. I am just warning you all now that it will be quite a while before NESWTGG (as I say) will be worked on further. In the case of severe desperation, you can continue it yourself, just email me and tell me, and of course give me due credit.

My new projects require drawings, Lego people, recording my voice to get ideas straight, and lots of music. ('Catch Me If You Can' by Angela Via plays in the background) NO, it is NOT Pokémon! I don't like that anymore… but maybe 'The Dark Side of Innocence' by the author….um…sorry, I can't remember.

I will cut and paste what I have done in the way NESWTGG here, but realize that it will be a while before you see this, let alone anything else, by me. With my real-life gym class in the summer thing going on and my muscles aching everyday, I have little time for the author thing. Sorry if I've disappointed anyone, but other calls must be met. Think if you were in my position. A lazy, good-for-nothing high school incoming freshman…who plays games too much and plays with Lego and listens to the song from the Pokémon movie…um…yeah.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Love

Majin Magus

Mushrooms cried out in rage and fury. Koopas shouted their own battle-cries. Peach led the attack, and the Koopalings supported their troops. All the while, in the background, Kevin and Miyuki were standing face to face, both silent.

Miyuki was just going to say something back to Kevin, but one of Bowser's kids cried out in pain and the girl flew up into the air.

"Hey!" Kevin yelled.

The girl turned and looked down at him. Her face was completely blank, and a little pale. For a few moments she simply hovered there and said nothing, but she took in the form of the boy below her. 

"If you truly, truly mean what you say, then come to me after this is over. If you can reach me, then we shall talk." Miyuki said this without a sneer or laugh, but Kevin caught just a hint of hope in the otherwise expressionless voice.

And with that she flew off.

Kevin sat on a rock and watched her flying around in fire form, then blasting large groups of Mushrooms, and the lizard-children were dealing out some good magic. Soon Peach and her small army had to retreat. She grabbed Kevin and they all leapt into a warp pipe back to the castle. As Miyuki vanished from his sight, he knew he would take up her offer. He would brave the Koopas and see her.

*

Miyuki collapsed onto the steps of the castle, but she slowly got up. She gazed at the Koopas going back to what they were doing before the battle began. Larry had a very large wound on her arm, but it was already healing itself. Ludwig smiled, proud of his hand-wand.

"Hey, you guys, if a human guy tries to get in later, can you just let him? I gotta talk to him, okay?" she asked the three Koopalings on the steps. As she awaited their answer, she erased her exhaustion with her hand-wand.

Wendy smiled. "Sure, no problem. And you can use the closet by the entrance for your room. It'll need a bit of redecorating, but I'm sure you can do it."

Turning to her brother Ludwig, Wendy said in an authoritative voice, "Tell the sentry guards to not attack any male humans tonight, inside the castle or outside." Her brother nodded.

Miyuki left to go inside and personalize her new room.

*

Kevin leaned against the wall on the balcony outside his room again, looking at the night sky. He was just above to grab some black clothing and head to Bowser's Castle, but Peach came out onto the balcony with him.

"Hi-ya Kevin, what are you doing?" Peach asked, dressed in army fatigues and a gray shirt, which were dirty and singed from the fight. 

"Just looking at the stars," he lied, wishing the princess would go away.

The princess smiled. "Well, if you need anything at all, just ask."

"I will." _'Go away, go away,' _he thought.

Peach left, then he pulled on a black cloak he had found on the ground outside. At first it was too small, but then it sifted to just his size. He knew then that this was Miyuki's. 

Sneaking stealthily out of the castle, he entered the city. Kevin realized this cloak allowed slinking without much thought, so he let his feet bring him to Miyuki, and his mind reflected during that time. 

Kevin had gone out with others back home, of course. There, having a girlfriend or boyfriend was just for status, it meant nothing. But he had asked Miyuki out with him twice. The first time she didn't answer and the second time she did the same. He knew she hadn't known how to react, but now he'd find out if all the courage he had spent on saying 'I love you' had been in vain or not.

Kevin wanted so badly for Miyuki to love him in the way that he loved her. His heart wept when she left, and it rejoiced and set off fireworks whenever she was near. If that wasn't love, what was?

It appeared that he had arrived at the castle. He cautiously went inside, and a feeling in his head lead him to a room marked 'Miyuki.' 

Kevin opened the door to a house. It looked as if magic had made the interior of this room look like Miyuki's house. It wasn't hard to find Miyuki's room; her door had pictures of upcoming video games on it. Two dates had already come and gone, but one was set for July. He entered without knocking.

"Miyuki?" he called into the room. There was no one inside. Then, he heard music suddenly blare from the room next to Miyuki's. Judging by the sound of a shower faucet, that was a bathroom. Miyuki was taking a shower by the sound of it. Kevin decided to take a seat in the front room and wait for her. He looked out the window which projected the street and other houses, but it was clearly an illusion.

A few minutes later, the sound of running water and some incomprehensible fast music faded, and Miyuki walked out of the bathroom wearing a black robe. She came into the front room and Kevin saw that her hair was its natural color and shape, but dripping wet. As she stared at him, her hair dried and resumed the icy-blue color and the spiky shape.

Kevin stood up. "Rachel…um… Miyuki. I said before it, I'll say it again. I love you. Now what do you say?" He waited for a moment. Then sighed disappointed and a bit crushed. He turned to leave.

"I…love you, too," Miyuki called after him. He stopped and whirled around. He seemed much happier.

"Really?!"

Miyuki smiled and nodded. "Yes."

They embraced for a little while, then walked around the 'house.' Miyuki pointed out everything to the tiniest detail. After the tour, they both stood in awkward silence by the door. 

A tinny noise sounded in the room and Miyuki's hand was jerked up. Wendy's floating head appeared in her palm and it looked urgent. Miyuki quickly used magic to switch from the black robe to her usually garb.

****

It gets worse, trust me. Miyuki…emm…well, I don't want to tell you what I have planned for this when I write it… I suppose if you'll die without knowing you can ask me… just send an email.


End file.
